Begin Anew
by lewdness
Summary: “I can give it all and all you have to do is simply follow my orders,” Marluxia’s pretty little lies fall from his poisonpink lips, Naminé watches and the Replica refuses to believe. [Oneshot, MarluxiaRepliku, dark]


Title: Begin Anew  
Rating: T  
Pairings, if any: Marluxia/Repliku, and if squinted, could see Repliku/ Naminé or Marluxia/Naminé  
Summary: "I can give it all and all you have to do is simply follow my orders," Marluxia's pretty little lies fall from his poison-pink lips.  
Word Count: 1633  
Warnings: Mindfuckery?  
During: CoM  
A/N: Once more, thanks for being amazing, chibinekodoll. 33 So much love. Also, requsted drabble from aoiryuu, which turned out to be more than a drabble. XD Hope you enjoy?

Also note, that due to the crackdown on pronz, many of the fics I would have posted here will be hosted at my LJ. Sooner or later I'll have a list of all the stuff that you can find there rather than here. 3

-

Naminé sketched, rough pencil on rough paper and her slender-smooth hands and Marluxia watched. Every once in a while he would halt her hand, his own gripping at her wrist a little too hard and making her drop the pencil with a clatter of wood on marble. A new one would be placed in her hand, a color of his choosing; he would pick up the old one and set it on the table once more, only to repeat the process when he tired of the color she used. Another picture finished, she waited for him to say something.

"Lovely, lovely little witch," he purred, petting her hair as if she were a pet. "Now, draw yourself as you really are. As a princess locked up in the highest tower, only able to watch as the world goes on around you and under my rule."

The pencil broke from her pressing too hard on it as she jerked her head up and regarded him with wide blue eyes. The infuriatingly dark smile was on his lips; he knew how much it bothered her when he reminded her of her position there and he took many opportunities to simply remind her of her place. Tucking a bit of blonde hair back behind her ear, he pressed a fatherly kiss to her forehead and then moved away. "I expect it to be done when I return, witch."

Naminé said nothing.

-

It was nearing dusk, she thought, when the Replica slid into her room, closing the door behind him with a quiet click and making his way to where she was finishing the drawing.

"You shouldn't be here," she whispered quietly, but didn't resist when he pushed her hand down and away from the paper, halting her drawing. "You really shouldn't, not with him watching me."

The Replica's eyes hardened with the reminder of XI and his overshadowing of the small blonde. "It doesn't matter, what will he do? They still need me." He moved over to the side and leaned against the marble table, the contrast of his black leather suit, silver hair, blue-green eyes and the sickening white all around making him stand out all the more. "Let me see?"

She made no effort to help him or to give him the sketch book but she didn't stop because she knew that either way he would see the pictures. Not bothering to turn around and see his expression- she already knew it would be a mix of regret and anger- so she simply worked on organizing her pencils and crayons while waiting for him to say something. There was silence for a long moment before he put the sketch book back down on the table and turned her chin up to look at him, his grip a little too tight. "Why do you let him do this?" The hand loosened, his glove-clad hand brushing over her cheeks, her bottom lip and –

Naminé had no time to react before darkness materialized behind the Replica, Marluxia's hand falling on the silver haired boy's shoulder and jerking him back. "Why does she let me do this?" Marluxia echoed, his voice a mocking whisper. "Because I own her and you're nothing but a worthless Replica. You're nothing to her." He threw the slender boy across the room, ignoring the yelp from Naminé; he pushed her back down from where she had been standing and continued over to where the teen was struggling to his feet. "Pretty little puppet, aren't you?"

"I'm no one's puppet!" Replica snarled, eyes bright with anger. Marluxia didn't seem to be impressed or worried, instead, vaguely amused. "And neither is Naminé!"

"Oh," Marluxia sighed, coming closer and easily blocking the strike of Soul Eater. "Both of you are, even if you won't accept that. Naminé already has; I don't much care if you do."

The Replica bit out a curse and clenched his teeth as Marluxia summoned a portal; with a quick move, XI's hand was around his neck and then he was thrown into the portal leaving Naminé and Marluxia in the white room.

Clutching her sketchbook to her chest tightly, Naminé curled her legs under her and stayed as still as she could while Marluxia came closer. "Tell me, precious," he said quietly, touching her cheek. "Tell me what he wants most?" A wicked smile curled his lips as she froze, her eyes wide with realization. "Better yet, give him what he wants most in his memories. Give it to him and I'll find him on my own. Be good, my little witch because you know the consequences."

-

Throat still bruised, Replica curled up in his bed and stared at the ceiling, waiting for sleep to come.

-

The next morning, Naminé woke to the startled eyes of the Replica. "What did you do to me?" he breathed, backing up when she sat up with a guilty look on her face. "Naminé. What did you _do_?"

"She gave you what you wanted. Memories of that island, memories of the-" Marluxia trailed off, leaning against one of the columns in her room, a rose in his hand. The Replica growled out a curse, stalking over to him and glaring up as if his eyes could burn a hole in the other man. "Do you remember? On the beaches," he gestured to the taped-up pictures on the walls, "collecting shells, making sandcastles," the rose trailed over another drawing, "with _them_?"

"They're – I-" The Replica fumbled for words, looking back at Naminé and then at a cruelly smirking Marluxia. Soul Eater was summoned again and XI laughed, his voice rich and echoing through the room. Once more, the Replica found his strike blocked and he was slammed back against the walls, wrists above his head and the midnight blue eyes of Marluxia focused on him. "Let _go._"

Light brown hair spilled to the side as Marluxia pondered the order, that infuriating smile still on his lips. "Vexen did a poor job with you," he stated nonchalantly, brushing his fingers through sleek silver hair and then trailing his fingers across the boy's jaw. "Though you do look remarkably similar to the real Riku. I suppose, if you should fail then Vexen would at least have something to work off of and create something better than you."

"Marluxia-" Namine whispered from behind him and both turned to see her reaching out to them, pale and fragile against the whitewhitewhite of the room. "Leave him alone, please."

XI laughed again, tilting the Replica's head up and studying the defiant, angry gaze with a little pride. Perhaps the copy could defeat the original though it would be no great loss if he would fail. He knew, however, that should he kill the Replica then he would face the wrath of IV and he had no urge to do that just yet. "I can give you what you seek," Marluxia said softly, pressing his lips to the Replica's ear. "I can give you memories, I can give you what your fake heart desires. I can give it all and all you have to do is simply follow my orders." A fake, warm smile and then he pressed his lips to the corner of the Replica's mouth, ghosting his other hand down the boy's side in a mock-caring gesture.

"Don't _touch_ me." The Replica jerked at the hold, eyes bright with anger.

"Very well," Releasing the boy a moment later, he turned his back on him and started collecting the paper memories from the walls and then took them to Naminé. "Here, my witch. Touch them and give them your power for a moment."

Naminé froze, her blue eyes pale with fear and hand trembling. "I- I can't- you can't do that to him-"

Marluxia's eyes narrowed. "Oh, but I _can._ Your _hand,_ Naminé. If he will not obey my orders then he will be punished accordingly."

With shaking fingertips, she touched the papers, making them glow and in the background she saw the Replica, crouched on the floor, holding his bruised throat with an angry, helpless look on his face. _I'm sorry._

"This," Marluxia said loudly, pulling away from the two of them and waving the paper memories, "this is what happens when you defy me." He took one piece of paper and tore it apart, the pieces falling to the ground and the glow dimming. "I would give you," another piece of paper, ripped to shreds as the Replica fell to the ground and clutched his head, "what you wanted," another gone and the boy cried out, "and all I request is for you to take my orders. It is not a hard request yet you defy me."

Curled up on her bed, Naminé shook, eyes closed and hands over her ears to prevent the sound of Marluxia taunting the boy and the short cries and gasps of pain from the Replica.

With a final tear, the pieces of paper lost their entire glow and floated to the ground, Marluxia grinding his boots into them. "Remember this lesson, Replica," he said, just loud enough for the two of them to hear over the soft pants of the boy. "I can give you everything, or I can take it away and leave you like this."

Turning around, he pressed a kiss to Naminé's head and then left the room. He knew the heart of the Replica and knew that there would need to be no final lessons; he would obey because he was just a toy.

-

C&C:D


End file.
